


Sweet little lizard

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Breast Worship, F/M, Fdom, Good Boy, Kissing, Pegging, Petplay, f4m - Freeform, face fucking, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse





	Sweet little lizard

[from another room] babe? are you in here?

[door opening]

[Walking sounds]

ohhhh... there's my sweet boy!

I see you decided to nap under the sunlamp, how's my cute little lizard feeling?

sleepy? aww... mind if I join you?

[giggles]

it's so cute seeing you wiggle your tail at me.

[sitting sound]

mmm, you're cuddly today...

why don't you crawl into my lap like a good boy?

[draw out the next word] there we go... all nice and comfy in my lap.

[kiss]

[giggles]

I can find a use for that tongue if you'd like little lizard.

[giggles]

you look so *cute* when you blush like that!

aww, don't hide your face from me.

mmm... you seem to be interested in nuzzling my chest... are you trying to tell me something?

ohh is that so?

[giggles]

well... you've been such a good boy for me lately how could I refuse!

ah ah... I didn't say you could touch just yet.

say *please* my sweet boy and if I like what I'm hearing I'll let you play with them.

you can do better than that... I *know* you can.

[soft sound]

[pleased] that's so *much* better little lizard.

[giggles]

alright... you've earned your reward.

mmm... your lips feel *soft* on my skin.

ohhh... [gasp] your mouth feels *fucking* amazing baby boy [moaning]

that's it... [groan] show me just how much you enjoy getting to suck my tits. [gasp]

you're sending shivers through me sweet boy. [groan]

suck *harder* little lizard [moaning] I *know* you can...

[groan] as amazing as this feels...

I want to use that cute little mouth for something different now.

awww [giggles]

[amused] don't pout sweetie... you get to suck on your *other* favorite thing now.

*ohhh* yes... go grab my strapon.

[pleased] mmm... such a good lizard for me.

[hurried footsteps]

[giggles]

[amused] I seem to have an *eager* little lizard today.

[sounds of bottoms/pants/shorts/whatever you wear being removed]

[seductively] wanna help me put it on?

[shuffling sounds as if putting it on]

mmm... such a *helpful* boy.

c'mere [messy kissing]

[firmly] now... get on your knees like a good boy should.

[happy sound]

[pleased] you look so pretty on your knees.

[demanding] I want you to show just me how much you want my cock.

[teasing] if you do a good job you *might* get to cum on it.

[purring(?)] that's it take the tip...

go on... mmmm... use that *cute* little tongue just like I taught you.

my sweet lizard looks so *good* with a cock in his mouth.

[teasing] you want more? [giggles] then *moan* for it.

[demanding] moan *louder* for me... I *know* you can.

[pleased] ohhh that's *so* much better... you're being such a *good* *boy* for me.

now... *open* that pretty little mouth for me.

[giggles]

*someone* has been practicing I see.

think you can take it a little deeper for me?

mmmm... I'll take that lovely moan you let out as a yes.

open your throat, you know what to do.

there we go...

such a *good* *boy*...

[gently] go on... take it deeper for me.

that's it... you're doing so well.

[sweetly] I'm going to *fuck* that cute face of yours now okay? 

[teasing but forceful] mmmm sweet boy... I love when I can get your eyes to roll back like that.

you're letting out such lovely sounds for me.

ohhh... I can see how much you're enjoying it ... your cock is twitching so *hard* for me.

[giggles]

[teasing] feels good, doesn't it? being on your knees getting face fucked by me.

it's going to feel so much better when I fuck your ass with it.

mmm... your breathing got heavier... I think it's time to move onto our favorite part.

[sound as if your gently taking your cock out of his throat]

awww you look so cute with a freshly fucked face!

[giggles]

I'm glad you enjoyed that sweet boy.

do you still feel up to me fucking your cute little ass?

mmmm... I'm glad to hear that.

the lube is still in the drawer I left it in yes?

[pause]

[sound of draw opening]

[sound of draw closing]

[sound of lube being opened]

you have such a nice ass... and it's all mine to play with...

hold still and let me remove your cute tail... 

[pleased] there we go all nice and empty...

ah ah... don't whine I'm going to fill you up with my cock soon.

now... be a good boy and spread yourself open for me.

[sound of lube being squirt out]

mmm... [giggles] I know you love when I finger your asshole.

my sweet boy makes such *cute* sounds whenever I play here.

ohhh... you're stretching so well for me.

your tail plug really does wonders, doesn't it?

[giggles]

I love hearing you moan like that...

[somewhat teasing/mocking] oh? you *want* me to fuck you now?

hmm... I dunno sweet boy. you don't seem to *need* it yet.

[mock gasp] such language! I didn't realize I had such a naughty lizard.

well... if you apologize sweetly enough I *might* fuck your *tight* *little* *hole*.

[pleased sound]

that's the sweet boy I know and enjoy fucking.

alright... I'd say you're ready for something *much* larger than my fingers. 

I'm going to start pushing in alright? mmmm... *good* *boy*.

[pushing in sounds. be gentle and go slow until hilted]

[improv sex. go from gentle to gradually rougher. use nice pet names. tell him he's a good lizard and how good he's been. talk about how much you love to fuck him this way (doggy or missionary it's up to you!). orgasm but mind the mic]

[slowly come down from orgasm]

here let me... [pulling out sounds. gentle of course.]

how do you feel? does anywhere hurt that shouldn't?

[pause]

[giggles]

I'm glad...

[kiss]

[yawns]

I'm feeling pretty sleepy myself now...

how bout we nap under the lamp for a bit then order [food you both like] and watch a movie?

sound good?

[kiss]

[fade out]


End file.
